


The Adventures of Star and Terri

by redlipstickblackdress, swinggal138



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Murder, Sexy Times, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickblackdress/pseuds/redlipstickblackdress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two trained killers are hired across fandoms to take out villains and reward the heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel

Star and Terri walked into the lobby of the abandoned hotel; it seemed a weird place to meet a client but most of their clients were not normal anyway. They were soon greeted by a girl with long brown hair,  
“Hi, I’m Cordelia, you must be Star and Terri. I am so grateful you guys came.”  
Star, not one to mess around with formalities, got right to the point,  
“So, we hear you have a job for us?”  
“Yes. There is this girl, Darla, who is really getting into my boss’s head; we need her gone and we heard you are the best.”  
“We are. Just point us in the right direction and we will have her taken care of in no time.”  
“Great. My intel informs me that she is staying at a law firm known as Wolfram and Hart, in the care of a man named Lindsey. He won’t be a problem, will he?”  
“Is he straight?” Terri asked.  
“As far as I know.”  
“Then he won’t be an issue; it’s my job to drive men to distraction while Star takes out the target.”  
“Great. We will pay you half now and the other half when the job is done,” Cordelia said, handing Star an envelope. The two girls quickly counted the cash and headed out the door, grabbing a cab and directing the driver to Wolfram and Hart.

. . .

They pulled up in front of the law firm and got out of the cab; Star paid the driver and they both headed to the door. Star went to the side of the building, looking for a way in as she gave the signal to Terri. The plan was for Terri to “distract” this Lindsey guy long enough for Star to get to Darla. Terri rumpled her black skin-tight spaghetti strap dress and headed to the front door. Pressing her face to the glass, she knocked really loudly, knowing that Lindsey would be the one to investigate since he was the one protecting Darla. Soon, a man dressed in a nice button-down shirt and black dress pants approached the front door; he had shaggy brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Mentally, Terri was quite grateful he was incredibly attractive considering a great number of the men she ended up distracting were not so easy on the eyes. He opened the door a crack, leaning out and looking her over; she definitely noticed the way his eyes took in just how her dress clung to her curves.  
“Can I help you?” he finally asked.  
“Yes, please...” Terri begged, “My car broke down a few blocks from here and my cell phone is out of battery. Is there any way I could use your phone to call a tow truck or something?”  
“Yeah, um, there’s a phone in my office you can use. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”  
Terri thanked him repeatedly, signalling to Star that she was safe to enter the building. Star, knowing that Darla would be kept anywhere but Lindsey’s office, waited a few seconds until the two of them had vanished from sight before sneaking into the building. It wasn’t hard to find the room the target was located, the light gleaming out from beneath the locked door. Quickly, she picked the lock on the knob, opening the door quietly as she chucked a grenade loaded with sedative gas into the room; she then closed the door and waited. After waiting several minutes for the gas to not only take affect on Darla but clear the room so that she herself would not be affected by it, Star cautiously entered the room. As planned, she found Darla unconscious on the ground; this job was far too easy and definitely the simplest $5,000 she would ever make. Taking out her sharpest blade, Star made her signature clean cut across the jugular vein in the girl’s neck; it would take her only a few minutes to bleed out, giving her more than adequate time to dispose of the body in a manner that indicated the girl had simply gone missing. She grabbed a towel she had brought with her, making sure no blood got on the carpet. After the deed was done and she had written the farewell note from “Darla”, Star grabbed the body, tossing it over her shoulder and vanishing out the door. Taking it to one of her regular spots on the pier, she loaded the body with heavy metal weights and sunk it; Darla would never be heard from again.

. . .

Meanwhile, Lindsey led Terri up to his office. She nodded gratefully as he pointed her in the direction of the phone; she dialed the “towing company”, making sure to ask the handsomely-dressed lawyer for the address of where they were. Finally, she hung up the phone and turned to Lindsey,  
“Guess I am not making the club tonight; the towing company said it would be at least an hour wait.”  
She sank down on the couch, head in her hands, attempting to look as frustrated as possible. After a moment or two, she stood up, heading for the door,  
“Well, I don’t want to be an imposition on you; I’m sure you have places to be. So, I will just go wait outside or something.”  
“No, don’t be ridiculous. You can wait here.”  
“Thanks. I really appreciate it.”  
Terri then walked over to Lindsey,   
“Say...any chance you got anything to drink around here?” she asked, grabbing his tie and letting the fabric run through her hand. Swallowing hard, he nodded and went behind the small bar in his office. Terri mentally rolled her eyes at how easy some men were; flash a little cleavage and flatter their ego and they were suddenly putty in your hands. Lindsey poured them each a glass of vodka on the rocks and joined her on the couch. They sat and sipped their drinks as Terri asked many questions about his job and told him how awesome it was that he was a lawyer at such a big law firm, laughing to herself as he ate up every word. He poured them a second drink, which they both quickly downed, setting their empty glasses on a table.  
“So,” she said, purring into his ear, “what is a big-shot lawyer doing working on a Saturday night? Your girlfriend must be bitterly disappointed.”  
He turned to her, putting on an air of confidence as his hand began running up her thigh,  
“Actually, I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
“You don’t? Well,” she said, leaning in closer so her face was mere inches from his, her finger tracing a line up and down the back of his neck, “isn’t that fortunate for me?”  
At the same time, they leaned in, lips meeting as he began to kiss her fervidly, his hand slipping fully up her thigh and beneath the hem of her dress. He then lay her back down on the couch, his lips kissing a line down her neck and across her cleavage as one hand gripped her hair while the other teased her through the thin fabric of her undergarments. He returned his lips back to hers, his tongue forcefully pressing its way in as she moaned into his mouth when his fingers moved the fabric aside. Breaking the kiss, he gazed down at her,  
“Do you want me?” he asked, clearly fully of his own self-importance; Terri nodded as if there was nothing she desired more in the world, luring him further into her trap.   
With a wicked grin, he then removed his hand to undo the zipper of his own pants, laying himself fully on top of her again as he pushed her knickers aside once again and gave her what he was certain she wanted most.   
After the deed was done, Lindsey was snoring away on the couch like most men do after sex; granted, the delayed sedative powder Terri had added to his drink when his back was turned aided in this. Fixing her dress, she then quietly left Lindsey’s office, meeting Star outside where they called a cab and headed back to Angel Investigations.

. . .

Upon returning, Cordelia paid them the other half and asked them if there was any chance they could return tomorrow and inform Angel of Darla’s “disappearance”,  
“There would be an extra $1,000 in it for you. Maybe you could pose as cops or something; I just really don’t want to be the one to tell him.”  
Since jobs had been scarce lately, Star agreed and the two of them headed towards the front door, vowing to return the next day. As they were leaving, Terri turned back, noticing an attractive man with brown hair, a button-down green shirt, and glasses was staring at her, a small smile on his face; Terri returned the smile, not used to men checking her out when she wasn’t on the job.

. . .

The next day, Star and Terri returned to the hotel, donning the same outfits as before; Terri in her little black dress and Star in her leather pants and blue corset top. Giving a nod to Cordelia, Star went directly into Angel’s office, closing the door behind her. The office was dark and the broody company owner sat behind his desk, pouring over a book that was displayed out in front of him. He glanced up when Star came in, giving her a confused look as she approached the desk, sitting down in a chair and leaning towards him.  
“Can I help you?” he inquired, trying his best not to direct his gaze down at the cleavage her tight corset top was proudly displaying.  
“Angel, I’m afraid I have bad news for you.”  
“And you are?”  
“Star but that’s not important. Angel, I’m afraid Darla’s dead.”  
“She’s dead? How?”  
“Not important. The fact is she’s not coming back so it’s time to move on.”  
Angel’s already-brooding face fell even further as he pondered this information.  
“I don’t understand. I thought Lindsey was looking over her.”  
“Well, from what I understand, he got distracted by something and Darla went missing in the interim.”  
“So, she’s only missing? She could be alive still?”  
“No, she’s dead.”  
Angel put his head in his hands, not quite sure how to handle the information.  
“Listen,” Star said, a bit more sympathetically, as she came around to his side of the desk, “I know it is never easy to lose someone we care about but honestly she was no good for you. She changed you and your co-workers were concerned.”  
“How do you know all this? Seriously, who are you?”  
“Doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I’m the girl who’s going to help you move on,” Star crooned in his ear, reaching her arms around him from behind and running her hands beneath his partially unbuttoned shirt.  
“Are you...are you being paid to do this?” he asked, his breath hitching as Star began to trace patterns on his skin.  
“I was paid to deliver the bad news. However, when I saw how sexy you looked in your chair, reading, I decided I would be the perfect girl to take your mind off her.”  
Star turned his chair around and straddled his lap, leaning down to kiss a line down his neck. Angel squirmed in his seat a bit, saying none too convincingly,  
“I’m...uh...not sure this is such a good idea.”  
“Well, I think another part of your anatomy disagrees with that statement,” Star replied, grinding her hips into his as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She got to the last button and pushed the fabric over his shoulders.  
“Come on, Angel,” she said, taking one of his hands and placing it on her chest, “time for you to loosen up and have some fun; I promise you won’t regret it.”  
Star emphasized her point by scratching her nails down his bare chest, causing Angel to gasp and giving him the final push to reach his other hand behind her neck, bringing her lips down to his as he began kissing her hungrily. Her hands ran up his chest, tangling in his hair and giving it a good tug, leading him to growl against the skin of her neck as he began undoing the ribbon on her corset. With skilled fingers, he quickly undid her top, removing it from her body and tossing it aside as he kissed and bit lightly down her neck, his fingers grasping and stroking over her exposed chest. Standing them up, Angel then worked on removing her leather pants as she worked to remove his black dress ones; the undergarments of both quickly followed. The two sat back down in the chair, tongues and hands exploring. Within moments, Angel was no longer concerned about Darla.

. . .

While Star dealt with the Angel situation, Terri passed her time in the lobby, reclining on a circular sofa while flipping mindlessly through a magazine. Suddenly, her attention was distracted by a man walking by, holding a sword in his hand; it was the same man from last night except now he wore a button down purple shirt, khakis, and was without the glasses.  
“Nice sword you got there,” she said.  
He turned to her and smiled,  
“Oh, you like it?” he asked, swinging it around expertly before settling it into the weapons cabinet.  
“I do. You seem pretty skilled with those weapons.”  
“I do alright,” he said, walking over and joining her on the couch, “from what I hear, you too have a special brand of skills. Did you really get rid of that horrible Darla?”  
“Well I didn’t but Star did. I just served as the distraction.”  
“I must say, I still find that quite impressive. Lindsey is a very career-focused individual and I find it difficult to believe he would leave Darla alone for any extended period of time, even for the attentions of a beautiful woman such as yourself; you must have been incredibly persuasive.”  
“Actually,” Terri said, turning to fully face him on the couch and noticing the way his eyes quickly glanced over her body, “Lindsey was easy; it’s all about knowing your audience. Not every man responds to the same seductive techniques. With someone like Lindsey, it is all about ego. Just praised his high law position and made him believe that sleeping with him would be the greatest honor and soon he was putty in my hands.”  
“Really? And you don’t think those tactics would work on me?”  
“Not at all. Although you would be flattered by compliments, you don’t honestly revolve your life around what others think of you. No, distracting you would take a much different approach.”  
“And what kind of approach would that be?”  
“Now, if I told you that wouldn’t be as fun.”  
“You really think you could seduce me? Well, I dare you to try.”  
Terri looked him over, a mischievous smirk on her face,  
“Well, I might try at some point tonight but not now. Right now, I want you to tell me all about yourself, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce.”  
“How did you know my name?”  
“It’s my job to know. Now, stop changing the subject. Tell me all about yourself.”  
Wesley than began to tell her about growing up in England, how he was a watcher, how he came to work with Angel, and about his work with ancient texts and prophecies. Terri seemed especially interested in this last subject so Wesley took her into his own little office where he kept the books; together they poured over the ancient tomes.  
“So, you must really like reading,” Terri said, looking over the shelf.  
“I do; it’s my favorite pastime.”   
“Mine too actually. I mean, I know I don’t exactly look like the book nerd type but I love reading, especially the classics.”  
“You know, I have a personal library in my room upstairs. Would you like the see it? I am pretty proud of it, I must admit.”  
“I would love that!”  
Wesley led her upstairs to his room, walking her over to a giant bookshelf where every nook and cranny was filled with books. He had classics from every era and genre. As he showed her the books, Terri continued getting closer to him, occasionally brushing her hand over his as he pointed out a book or saying something close to his ear, enjoying the way he shivered slightly with her lips that close to his weak spot. They began talking about their favorite books and authors and Terri smiled at the way his pupils began to dilate. Eventually, she looked over his shelf again, going in for her final move,  
“You have the Complete Works of Shakespeare?! I honestly thought I was the only one.”  
She accompanied this statement by standing super close to him, his hand poised perfectly at her waist as her body barely brushed against him. Swallowing hard, he looked down at her,   
“Why do I suddenly have this intense desire to remove your clothing and make passionate love to you for the remainder of this evening?”  
“Because,” she said, reaching her hand up to trace the edge of his ear, a devilish grin on her face, “I know my audience.”  
She then brought his lips down to hers, kissing him earnestly as one of his hands gripped her hip while the other went behind her neck, bringing her even closer to him and he began to move them towards the bed. Suddenly, he broke the kiss,  
“Wait, you haven’t seduced me for some ill purpose have you?”  
“Not at all,” she replied, a finger playing in his hair, “I seduced you because I find you incredibly attractive and I wanted to.”  
“Well I’m not going to argue with that,” he said, scooping her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. He quickly removed her dress over her head, taking in the sight of her in her matching black bra and knickers,  
“You are breathtaking,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again.  
“I am?” she asked against his lips, “No guy has ever told me that before.”  
“Well then you have definitely been with the wrong guys,” he replied before slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring it erotically as her hands worked to undo his shirt and pants, removing the fabric as fast as she could. Wesley’s lips travelled up her neck, biting and sucking hard, causing her to gasp, while his hands went behind her back, unhooking her bra and throwing it away. Soon, they had removed every remaining scrap of fabric and Wesley began kissing down her body, his hands travelling over her skin as his lips and tongue made trails across her chest, down her stomach, and continuing lower.   
“What are you doing?” Terri managed to gasp out as he continued kissing her body. He paused, hands on her hips while his face was level with her stomach,  
“I had hoped that was obvious. Is this not okay?” he said, looking a bit concerned.   
“No, it’s fine, it’s just...all the guys I’ve ever been with were quite...selfish...in bed, if you know what I mean; not entirely concerned about me or my pleasure really.”  
“Well,” he said, placing a kiss on each hipbone, “I think you will find I am incredibly generous.”  
He smiled at her as his lips continued their course south and very soon Wesley demonstrated to Terri just how generous he was in quite a number of imaginative ways.

. . .

Several hours and rounds later, Terri lay collapsed on Wesley’s chest, too exhausted to move; he stroked her hair, placing a kiss there before finally speaking,  
“So, I have to know, how exactly did you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Seduce me. How did you know what would work?”  
“Well, I could tell that you were the kind of guy who had to trust a person before crawling into bed with them so I told you my general methods, let you feel like you had the advantage because you could possibly see it coming. Also, I knew that for you, sex was more than just physical attraction; there had to be depth. Like me, you are a sapiosexual and we get turned on by intelligent conversation. Therefore, I took the time to get to know you, connected with you on an deeper level, and ta-da! Now, I do think you should know, I wasn’t lying about owning the Complete Works of Shakespeare; I have them sitting on my shelf at home.”  
“Well that just makes this even better,” Wesley said, drawing her lips back to his; they continued making out for quite awhile longer before finally dressing and heading back downstairs.  
Star was also just emerging from her activities with Angel; she had quickly discovered that vampires had incredible stamina and they probably could have gone several more rounds but both girls knew it was time for them to leave. Casting one last glance to both their men, they vanished out the door of the hotel and onto their next job.


	2. Sherlock

Star and Terri wandered into the offices of New Scotland Yard; it wasn’t often that they agreed to take a job outside of the United States but the money for this had been far too good to pass up. They were immediately escorted to the office of Detective Inspector Lestrade.  
“You must be Star and Terri,” he said, shaking their hands and offering them a seat, “Glad you could make it.”  
“What’s the job?” Star asked, getting straight to the point.  
“Have either of you heard of James Moriarty?”  
“We’ve heard whispers. Is he our target?”  
“No, your target is his right-hand man Sebastian Moran; there have been rumors that he has been ordered to take out a very important member of Parliament tonight. I need you to see that this doesn’t happen.”  
“We can handle that. Where will this Parliament member be tonight?”  
“The opera. Moran’s usual method is to perch on a roof across from his target and pick them off. A roof won’t be a problem will it?”  
“Not at all. We get paid half now, half when the job is done.”  
“I can agree to that. And, Ms. Terri? I hear you are in charge of ‘distractions’, so to speak?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, if at all possible, I was hoping you could distract Moriarty while this is being done. He doesn’t usually contact Moran until the day after a job but it isn’t something worth risking.”  
The girls nodded as Lestrade gave them a few more details about their targets, speaking of Moriarty’s arrogance and rivalry with the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. Once they felt thoroughly prepared, the girls left New Scotland Yard to get ready.

. . .

That night, as Terri went into the hotel Moriarty was staying at, Star headed up to the roof. Especially gifted in stealth, she was able to easily sneak up behind Moran unnoticed; it was especially easy with his attentions focused on his target and not what was behind him. When she got close enough, Star quickly placed a chloroformed rag over Moran’s face while simultaneously injecting him with sedative. Once he was thoroughly unconscious, Star returned to her bag that she had set by the door of the roof, grabbing her best blade and a towel. She went back to Moran’s body, making her signature cut on the jugular and using the towel to soak up most of the blood as he bled out. Afterwards, she spent some time arranging the roof, leaving no trace of her target ever being there.  
With the deed done, Star dragged the body over to the door. Before coming to London, Star had arranged with some of her contacts to have assistance in moving the body to the river. She grabbed her lead weights and followed as the assistants took care of the body. It wasn’t long before Moran was thoroughly sunk in the river and Star was on her way to meet Terri and head back to New Scotland Yard.

. . .

Meanwhile, Terri spotted her target sitting at the hotel bar. She quickly fixed her hair and adjusted her dress before heading over, choosing the stool right next to his. Ordering a drink, she casually glanced at him, turning her body to show off her legs.  
“I know who you are,” she said, almost reverently.  
Moriarty simply turned to look at her, a slight smirk on his face.  
“You’re Jim Moriarty.”  
“Glad to know my reputation precedes me,” he crooned at her, clearly intrigued as his eyes roamed over her body, his face not even attempting to conceal his ungentlemanly thoughts, “And how did you come to know me all the way in America?”  
“How did you know I’m American?”  
“Your accent gives you away. And your eager, innocent look.”  
By this point, Moriarty had moved his stool much closer to her, his hand already on her knee; he didn’t waste time playing games but wanted to make his intentions clear.  
“Wow...you are as smart as he says,” Terri said, putting on the dumb redhead act, knowing Moriarty would fall for it in an instant.  
“Smart as who says, pet?”  
“Sherlock Holmes.”  
There was sudden fire in Moriarty’s eyes at the mention of his rival’s name.  
“And how do you come to know our dear Mr. Holmes?”  
“We were...well...lovers...for awhile.”  
“Sherlock Holmes doesn’t have lovers.”  
“Yes, he does lead people to believe that; he doesn’t want to talk about his time in America much. Not even his brother knew of me. We needed to keep our affair secret.”  
“And did he...please you...in this affair?”  
“Oh yes, very much so. I haven’t had another like him since.”  
“Well,” Moriarty said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I can change that tonight. No matter how much pleasure Sherlock Holmes may have brought you...I will bring you ten times as much.”  
Jim moved his hand up her thigh, tracing his fingers on her skin and tangling one hand in her hair as he continued,  
“I will bring you to completion so many times that, by the end of tonight, you will have no more voice and my name is the only word you will know.”  
Terri nodded, still playing it innocent, as Jim paid for the drinks and led her to the elevator; inside, his hands went on her body as he brought his lips roughly down on hers. He kissed her eagerly until the doors opened and he led her to his room. Once inside, Jim shoved Terri roughly against the door, his hands roaming her body and tongue exploring her mouth. After he removed her dress over her head, he quickly moved them towards the bed as he undressed. Within moments, he had both of their garments off and his mouth was trailing down her body; after pleasing her multiple times, Jim finally gave into his own pleasure, collapsing on top of her moments later as the sedative Terri had put in his drink finally took affect. Pushing him off her, Terri put her clothes back on and fixed her hair before meeting Star down in the lobby where they both headed back to tell DI Lestrade that the deed was done.

. . .

Arriving back at New Scotland Yard, Star and Terri made their way directly to Lestrade’s office; he had agreed to stay late just to make sure the job had been completed.  
“Back already?” Lestrade says, surprised; he was talking to a tall man in a long coat and scarf who could only be Sherlock Holmes.  
“I told you we were the best.”  
There was no denying the way Lestrade was looking at Star in that moment, with hungry eyes, as he took in her corset and tight leather pants.  
“Well that is impressive, I must say. And Moran is taken care of, you’re sure?”  
“Positive. Disposed of him myself.”  
Lestrade crossed the room, looking down at Star; Terri, taking the hint, grabbed Sherlock and dragged him out of the room.  
“Well that was weird,” Lestrade said, “But can’t say I am disappointed; I was going to ask them to leave anyway. And I just realized I am being really forward. I am terribly sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” Star said, reaching her hand behind the DI’s neck and pulling his lips down to hers; she kissed him passionately, backing them over to the wall. When she finally released his lips, Lestrade just looked at her in shock,  
“Wow. I must say I find a woman who takes charge like that an incredible turn on.”  
“Good. Then take off your clothes and sit in your chair.”  
Pupils wide, he did as he was told, watching as Star approached him, a sexy, flirty smile on her face as she slowly removed her leather pants and knickers, leaving the corset on. Straddling him, she leaned down and captured his lips again, kissing him lustfully as his hands went around her middle. Her tongue begged entrance to his mouth and he parted his lips, allowing her to explore, groaning as she began grinding her hips against him. Releasing his mouth, Star kissed down his neck, biting and nipping at the skin as his fingers tangled in her hair. Star continued teasing and kissing him, eventually giving into her own desires for him multiple times that evening. 

. . .

Meanwhile, Sherlock looked at Terri in bewilderment as she dragged him out of the room and into the hall.  
“Was there a purpose in you doing that?” he asked, almost angrily.  
“Yes, after a job is done, Star’s libido is through the roof. Not to mention her and Lestrade have been eyeing each other since they first met. I just thought we should give them some privacy.”  
“You made me come out here simply so they could have sex?”  
“Yes. I’m Terri, by the way.”  
“I know who you are. And I know why you’re here.”  
“Okay...anyway, knowing Star, they are going to be in there all night so I am going back to the hotel we are staying at to get some sleep.”  
With that, Terri started walking down the hall, when she was stopped by Sherlock’s voice behind her,  
“How did you do it?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“How did you distract Moriarty?”  
“Simple...I seduced him.”  
“I know Moriarty; he’s clever, much too clever to fall for any simple tricks of seduction. He is the master of seduction.”  
“Perhaps so. But everyone has their weakness. The key is to simply find it.”  
Terri continued her walk down the hall, heading out the door and hailing a cab. She was just getting in when she realized Sherlock had followed her and was getting in the cab with her.  
“221B Baker Street,” he told the driver.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You are staying with me tonight. I need to know how you managed to trick Moriarty. From everything I have observed, I am the only one capable of that. But you somehow did it. How?”  
Sighing, Terri knew she was not going to get rid of the consulting detective and she began to explain.  
“With Moriarty, ego is everything, something I’m sure you understand. Therefore, I played the innocent American, enamored with meeting the great Jim Moriarty.”  
“And he fell for this?” Sherlock sneered.  
“Not at first. But then I told him that I had heard of him from you. Told him you and I were lovers back when you had a small stint in America. It was a risky move, I’ll admit, since you are known as the virgin, but I informed him that you do not like talking about your time in America and that not even your brother knew of me.”  
“And this worked? How?”  
“Simple. Moriarty is cocky and wants to be the best. He already had intentions of sleeping with me the moment I sat down. Telling him that you had slept with me first only fueled his desire and ego and made him throw logic out the door in his goal of proving himself best in every way.”  
By this time, they had reached Sherlock’s flat and were heading up the stairs. Sherlock was silent for a moment, contemplating this new information, when he finally turned to Terri.  
“And was he good?”  
“What?”  
“Moriarty. Was he as good as he claimed to be? You do this professionally; you have other subjects to compare him to. Was he good?”  
“Well, I do have to admit he was definitely one of the better ones I’ve had. He was ‘generous’ in a way but only because it stroked his ego. You’re not jealous, are you Mr. Holmes?”  
“Jealous of what?”  
“The fact that Moriarty might be better than you at something.”  
“He is not better than me,” Sherlock replied, eyes flaring.  
“If you say so...guess I can’t really confirm or deny it. But your defensiveness says quite a bit.”  
Suddenly, Sherlock was on Terri, his arms wrapped around her as his mouth ravished hers. She was taken aback at first but soon began returning his kisses, hands threaded in his hair as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, walking them into the bedroom. He laid Terri down on the bed, hands trailing over her body through the fabric of her dress. Leaning down, he captured her mouth once again before saying,  
“One thing I have that Moriarty does not is extensive knowledge of human anatomy. I know every spot, every nerve ending, every possible way I could touch you to set off the pleasure centers in your brain.”  
Sherlock trailed his lips down Terri’s neck before removing her dress over her head. He then stood, removing his own clothes before laying himself on top of her once again,  
“By the end of this night, I will demonstrate to you that, even in this, I am better than him. You will forget all about Jim Moriarty.”  
Terri moaned as Sherlock then trailed his fingers down her stomach, removing her knickers before teasing her, biting her ear in the process. For the rest of the night, Sherlock remained true to his word, demonstrating his knowledge of the human body repeatedly. In the morning, Terri kissed Sherlock one more time before dressing and making her way back to New Scotland Yard. Meanwhile, Star disentangled herself from Lestrade, rising from the couch where they had ended up sleeping and going downstairs to meet Terri. Together, they took a cab to the airport and headed back to the States for their next assignment.


End file.
